


Never meet your Doppelganger

by StoryFabricator



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth 2-Harrison Wells centered, M/M, dark story, very plot based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells never wanted to met his look alike, but fate is a funny thing like that. </p><p>Earth 1's Harrison Wells is not ready to give up on his plans he started, even if he is meant to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never meet your Doppelganger

Never Meet Your Doppelganger

 

If there was one thing Harrison Wells was tired of hearing it was being reminded he looked like the man who was a murderer and apparently a speedster as well. Barry called him the Reverse Flash. Whatever that was supposed to mean. 

And he was very tired of having to hide just to keep from being shot- which still happened anyways, but he wasn't in the mood to remember his close to death experience; who would have known what would happen to Jesse if he was to die. 

Point was, he was just sick of hearing about his doppelganger.

However, he never expected to meet said doppleganger. 

 

Three hours earlier.

“Why don't you come to the Christmas party?” Barry offered, which Harry knew deep down he had to deny, no party was worth going to if his daughter couldn't be with him. 

“No, thank you, it just wouldn't be the same without Jesse.” 

Luckily Barry understood and dropped it and left. 

Harry frowned slightly, he'd give anything to be with his daughter and be at that party. Jesse would like Barry and his friends. 

As he kept working in the lab that night trying to find a way to help Barry defeat Zoom he never expected a flash of red lightning to zoom in front of him. 

Frozen stiff in fear that Zoom had come for him, he was not expecting the man in the same yellow suit he had worn to try and tame Grodd. 

His eyes widened as the man, no; this meta-human; Reverse Flash, stood before him, just a foot away from touching him. 

Didn't Barry and his friends say his doppelganger was dead? 

“Well, looks like I got a replacement.” The man in yellow spoke, knocking any idea that this was all an imaginative hallucination out the window. 

The man in yellow stepped closer to Harry, and Wells prided himself that he didn't take a step back. 

“I have heard a great deal about you,” Harry remarked, “One of them being that you're dead.”

The other simply chuckled. “Yes, as far as they all know, dear Eddie Thawne gave his life, and is a hero. But there was one little detail I forgot to mention. I was adopted.”

He let his words sink in for a moment before, within a split second, he slammed Harry up against the wall behind him, holding him up by the neck. 

Harry refused to show this crazy man fear, but as his hand slowly squeezed his neck he couldn't help bringing his hands up to try and pry them off. Little gasps escaped his lips as he was quickly deprived of air.

The man in yellow only smirked at him and with his free hand took off his cowl. Harry knew this man was his look alike, but knowing such a fact and seeing it with your own eyes are two completely different things. 

The man in yellow, this world's Harrison Wells, or at least the Harrison Wells that walked among the others here, was staring him straight in the face.

“Thank you for coming here. Now I can take your place and start my plan all over again, maybe even help this….Zoom character in your place.” He smirked only wider. 

'Jesse' was Harry's only thought as this, Wells? Squeezed more making him actually struggle in his grasp now. 

“No-” 

As Harry's vision began blur he didn't know what happened next, but suddenly he was on the floor gasping like a fish and the flash of red lightning that was Reverse Flash was gone.

Harry felt himself being helped up despite the fact he didn't want help. 

“Harrison! You okay? Caitlin told you to stay in bed, now your wound is affecting you,” came Jay's angry voice. And was that concern he heard? 

Harry wanted to yell at Jay, tell him it wasn't because of him being up and about, when it came to being shot he was _fine!_ The reason he was on the floor and trying to breathe was because he was _attacked!_ Not disobeying doctor's orders. 

But as much as he wanted to snap at the other, as much as he wanted to defend himself and even warn him so he could warn the others he felt his vision give and suddenly he was falling into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear your thoughts


End file.
